


Knee-buckling Smile

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AH OT6, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked:<br/>okay so i had this idea while watching the latest variety pack, i think? like jack and ray talk about piracy there and i thought what if one of the guys had pirated in the past or still do sometimes? and i remembered a quote from a youtube letsplayer i watch and they admitted that their first game on youtube that they recorded was pirated but they felt bad halfway through and bought a copy so you dont have to use it but using that for the fic it probably be michael but it can go however you want</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knee-buckling Smile

It’s not that he doesn’t want to buy the games, it’s that he wants to make sure they’re actually worth the money. So Michael will pirate them first, or borrow someone’s copy. He doesn’t want to spend 70 bucks on a game that sucks and he’ll never play, after all. There’s nothing wrong with it. Really, honestly, there’s nothing on his moral compass that pops up and says NO HOW DARE YOU. The only games he doesn’t pirate first is indie games. That’s a completely different subject though.

Gavin is the one to catch him pirating first, and the British man just shrugs it off. He’d pirated shit himself, and was convinced that everyone had. They played one game together, and then went out and bought it to play it legally. It was fun, but they didn’t go about telling everyone. Ray caught them next. He wasn’t for pirating, but he wasn’t yelling at them for doing it either. He just shrugged and let them go about their business. No judgment from Good Guy Ray. Geoff caught them next and just made them promise not to use any pirated games for work. It wasn’t fair to the companies and could get them in some serious trouble. Michael agreed without a second thought. Ryan caught them shortly after that, and admitted to pirating movies sometimes. Sometimes the movies just weren’t worth the money. Jack was the last to catch them, but he was the one to react the least. He literally didn’t say a word about it, just kissed them both and then left with a slight frown on his face.

Sometimes Michael will feel bad about pirating a game, so he’ll go out and buy it even if it sucks. Jack always smiles at him in a way that makes his knees weak when he comes home with a game the both of them know will never be played.


End file.
